


a french vanilla smile

by sunflower_8



Series: halloween countdown-- october twenty nineteen [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fairy!Chiaki, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hinata is in law school, they deserve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: it seems like all hajime needed in his life was a lovable fairy whose words dripped like caramel.





	a french vanilla smile

Fall was a pleasant season. Trees turned glorious warm colors, losing leaves that covered their canopies to leave behind a wooden skeleton, carving shadows against the sky. The weather was nice, too; sweaters previously shoved to the back of colorful closets could finally see the sun and bring warmth to those who venture outside in the season. Pumpkins and apple cider were everywhere, along with sugary pastries and fruit tarts. Hajime loved autumn for every possible reason; the weather, the food, the atmosphere. He always explored coffee shops, intrigued by seasonal drinks-- the reason his friends call him basic-- and the calming atmosphere of cafes. The scent of coffee and french vanilla, accompanied by dated but nostalgic music playing idly on speakers, always felt comforting. 

Today was no different from most autumn days-- pretty scenery, warm turtlenecks-- aside from one defining abnormality. A welcome one, of course, but still enough to cause a stupidly wide smile on Hajime’s face, along with nerves to speed up his heartbeat. 

That abnormality, holding his hand while playing a game on her phone, was his new girlfriend, Chiaki. 

How they met was strange, to say the least. Hajime’s friend, Sonia, was determined to find the lonely (and boring, Kazuichi had added) man  _ someone  _ to date. Hajime never really stopped looking for romance, he frequented dating apps and idly watched intriguing and cute people in stores. At some point, though, he started focusing more on studying, figuring that he might meet people at his college. Of course, Sonia wasn’t satisfied with that. So, enlisting help from Kazuichi, Sonia’s boyfriend Gundham, and even Hajime’s acquaintances at his supermarket job, Peko and Ibuki, Sonia sent Hajime out on a few blind dates, with a newfound goal to find  _ someone _ to occupy his “boring” life.

The first dates didn’t turn out bad, per say, but it wasn’t successful. The girl was named Mahiru, and she was a pretty strong feminist. And, hey, Hajime was too, but he also appreciated men (in more ways than one). She was pretty and fairly nice, but after a few conversations Hajime started to come to the conclusion that his gaydar was  _ definitely  _ going off. He asked her curiously if she was bisexual, to which she replied that she might be lesbian but she wasn’t really sure. Suffice to say, they both left single.

The second person was kind-hearted and intelligent, but was clearly on a different astral plane than everybody else. Nagito Komaeda had some weird fascination with hope and luck, along with an inferiority complex that was in no way healthy. Hajime did his best to let him down gently (Nagito seemed to like him), saying that the other probably wasn’t ready for a relationship. Nagito agreed cheerfully, asking if they could stay friends. So Hajime left with a friendship, but no relationship. 

Sonia was beginning to give up, but her boyfriend seemed to help her with inspiration. See, Gundham knew a girl, apparently, one very unique. It was a point he emphasized a lot, and sure, Hajime was down for that. 

Of course, he hadn’t realized that “unique” was a code word for “not human”, as Hajime had met many people, but he’d never seen anybody with tiny gossamer wings hidden under a dark green cat hoodie. 

Initially, Hajime was convoluted. He had never really thought about dating a fairy before. There was a lot of questions that dating a non-human brought up, but at some point he figured he should give it a shot. It was probably one of the best decisions he’s ever made.

Chiaki Nanami was incredibly sweet, for one. She was a little bit in-the-clouds and a definite daydreamer, but she was surprisingly good at listening. Hajime remembers rambling about some project he had to do in his art history class, and Chiaki took in every word whilst gazing outside the window. She also seemed to like video games, seeing as her advice was usually coded in a metaphor from some obscure RPG. She ended her statements with phrases like “I think” or “probably”, and she slept a lot, but it was all endearing and cute. She was quirky, but she made Hajime’s heart flutter.

It’s been a few months, and that warm, giddy feeling is still there. 

They were on a date now, wandering the area near Hajime’s apartment and checking out the various shops nearby, the main attraction being a video game store. When Hajime had told Chiaki about the place, her face lit up, and it was absolutely adorable. Another item on the itinerary was a coffee shop. Chiaki, apparently, had never tasted coffee or tea before, which was something Hajime needed to fix immediately. Plus, the seasonal drinks he adored were finally in most cafes, and he longed for the taste of caramel mixed with chocolate. 

After walking a short distance from the last stop, a store with unique objects carved from wood, the couple entered a cafe. Chiaki looked up from her phone when they entered, smiling slightly at the interior. “What should I get?” Her pink eyes flickered to the menu, skimming it quickly. “Hot chocolate sounds good… I think.”

Hajime nodded in agreement. “They make pretty good tea here. Not the best-- there’s a place in town that specifically sells tea, and it’s really good-- but I like their selection.”

She smiled lazily. “You’re like a coffee connoisseur.”

“It takes me about two cups to get through the day without falling asleep.”

Chiaki nodded understandingly, laughing a little at Hajime’s comment. “What are you getting?”

“Salted caramel mocha latte.” He replied, the answer already in his brain.

“Hm… what does pumpkin spice taste like?” She tilted her head slightly. “I usually just drink juice in the fairy realm. Though, there isn’t really fall there either, so I wouldn’t have had pumpkin flavored stuff anyways. Probably.”

Right. Hajime kept forgetting that his girlfriend was a fairy, who grew up in a completely separate universe.

“It tastes really good. I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Okay!” She said, smiling confidently. “I’ll get pumpkin spice hot chocolate then. Wow, there’s a lot of seasonal stuff here.”

“Yeah.” Hajime slipped out his wallet and talked to the barista, ordering for himself before stepping aside to let Chiaki speak. While she ordered, Hajime quickly admired his girlfriend. She was wearing a colorful hoodie with geometric shapes on it, along with leggings and a cream-colored dress underneath it. Underneath her jacket, there was a pair of lavender wings, fluttering whenever she was passionate or excited, and could be used for flight. Her hair was light brown with rose tints, her bangs covering her eyebrows and brushing against her long eyelashes. It was unfair that Hajime, a painfully average college student, was dating someone  _ that pretty.  _ When she finished talking, she gave him a small smile, and he almost dropped his money while he was paying.  _ She’s too adorable _ .

The two sat down on a small table across each other, sipping their coffee and talking about their day. At some point, Chiaki went onto her phone to play Candy Crush, and Hajime hummed along to the song playing overhead and looked outside the window. He startled when he felt a tiny hand slip into his, looking down and noticing that Chiaki was now playing her game (a different one, she must have gotten bored) with one hand, holding Hajime’s with the other. He blushed and grinned at her, a reciprocating smile appearing on her face as well.

Hajime loved autumn, coffee, and caramel, but he had to admit that he loved Chiaki more.

**Author's Note:**

> hinata's voice actor is an absolute god and makes me want to cry
> 
> anyways,,, this. i love hinanami so much it's very domestic and very soft. chiaki is a bean.
> 
> yeah that's all i have to say. see u tomorrow with a fanfic that's worse than this one *finger guns* we die like men.
> 
> k bye. comments are vvv cool validation is nice.


End file.
